Untimate Weapon
by alfadarkwolf
Summary: The ducks are looking for a weapon that could eather help them or get rid of them. Insted they find a girl who is a little odd. SHe can watch somthing once and be able to do it like a pro. As time passed Wildwing devlops feeling for her,will things go bad
1. Chapter 1

The ducks finally made it to a ledge for them to rest on after their long, tiring climb.

"Why are we doing this, Wildwing?" Nosedive groaned rubbing his sore feet.

"Simple little brother, we need to get to this Ultimate Weapon before Dragonise does, so lets get a move on" he said getting back to his feet.

The rest of the team groaned as they got back up and started their climb to the very top. After about half an hour of climbing they got to their destination and started looking for the Ultimate Weapon.

Although they looked the rest of the day with no luck, Wildwing kept looking; for what, he didn't know.

Then a woman's scream echoed through the mountains. Wanting action, Nosedive was the first one to find her.

A brown haired girl was fighting one of Dragonis's monsters. From the looks of the land she had been fighting a lot more of them before they arrived. Her small body was caked in blood, along with dirt, grass and other things.

"Leave me alone!" she growled as her hand went into its eye socket.  
It screamed in agony, throwing her into a tree as it thrashed around. The girl stood up shaking, then fainted from exaction as the monster deteriorated into nothing. Nosedive ran up to her and looked her over, it was hared to tell what blood was hers and what belonged to that monster.

"Hay guys she needs help" he gently picked her up off the grown and went back to the others.

A FEW HOURS LETER

They got back home and left the girl in Tonya's care as the rest of them went into the living room to rest.

"I can't believe we came back with her, and found no Ultimate Weapon"  
"Duke does have a point, I mean what are we gunna do with her"

The sound of Tonya's yelp after being thrown against the wall cough their attention. When they all got there, the girl was using the wall to support her shaking body. Nosedive nearly died over that fact that the only thing covering her fragile body, was a few bandages and a white, almost clear sheet.

"W-who the hell a-are you, and w-where am I?" she asked trying to make her shaky voice as stern as she was able to.

Still very weak, the girl collapsed when her legs gave out from under her.

Wildwing walked over to her slowly and steady to show he meant no harm, then knelt down beside her.

"You're gunna be ok, we'll take care of you" he looked over at Tonya and Mallory, "Get her something to wear." He ordered in a stern yet gentle tone.

Wildwing carefully put one hand on her lower back and the other under one of her arm, then softly lifter her back to her feet.

Tonya and Mallory walked over and put on of her arms over each of their shoulder and helped her to Malory's room.

The girl watched them dig through Malory's closet for something that could fit her. They finally found some clothes and set them next to her. She dropped the sheet and had Malory and Tonya help her get dressed. After fifteen minutes of figuring out what went where, she was dressed. The girl was wearing a loose pair of blue jeans and a t-shirt; the neck was so big that it hung off of her left shoulder, revealing her bra strap.

They looked her over admiring their work. When Tonya opened the door Nosedive fell flat on his beak. He looked up at them with a nervous grin on his face.

"What were you doing outside the door, Nosedive?" Malory asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well, you guys were in here for so long, I thought something went wrong" he said, jumped back to his feet rubbing the back of his head

"She looks nice" he said sarcastically looking the girl over.

That caused Tanya and Mallory to get pissed, they started arguing with Nosedive forgetting about the girl.

She looked back and forth watching them argue. After she grew bored with them, she snuck out of the room.

She wondered around getting hopelessly lost in the nest. Her huge brown eyes looked around, until she bumped into something.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't see you" she mumbled.

Grin set his hand on her shoulder to steady her "It was not you fault miss"  
"My name is Sarafean, not miss"

"Well then Sarafean, I bet your starving and would like to eat"

She nodded slightly and followed the hug duck to the kitchen. Grin pulled out a chair for her and she sat.

As he cooked, Grin hummed a little tune. Sarafean watched him curiously, tilting her head to the side some. After he was done cooking, Grin set the food on a place and placed it in front of her. His eyes widened as he watched her devourer the food like it was the last thing she will ever eat. After she was done she looked up at him.

"Glad to see you had a big appetite" he said with a sweet smile.

"Big appetite, she eats more then you Grin" Nosedive walked in laughing at his own joke. Sarafean just looked at him confused as she wiped some of the food off her mouth with her shirt sleeve.

"One who knows what they want is easy to please unlike you Nosedive" he said calmly, defending Sarafean  
"Yah, Nosedive leave the girl alone." Duke walked in and ruffled the young drake's hair. The intercom came on; Wildwing ordered the team to get ready for practice. Sarafean looked at everyone in confusion.

"Come with me I'll show you what he's talking about." She stood up and followed Duke until they got to the arena. Sarafean looked around in amassment she had never seen anything so big before. Hundreds of rows of seats, lights, shining down on the iterance. Then the amazement was interrupted when Nosedive tossed her a pair of skates.

"What am I suppose to do with these?" she asked, looking at him with innocent eyes.  
"Put them on your feet and get on the ice."  
"Oh," she sat on the grown and put them on her feet.

Sarafean took the laces in both her hands and just stared at the shoe

"Come on it cant be that hared to tie your shoe." Nosedive said a little irritated.  
"I-I'm sorry, I…"

Wildwing came up to them and bent down beside her feet. She watched as he tied her skates for her.

"I…"

"Don't worry about it; and don't be bothered by Nosedive. He's just been a butt lately.

He helped her up and skated back on the ice next to Nosedive. Wildwing grabbed his brother by his shirt coaler and pulled him close.  
"You better not talk to her again like that, understand little brother?"

Nosedive nodded as Wildwing let go of his shirt and skated towered the others.  
Sarafean walked onto the ice, unknowing how slippery it was, her feet started to swerve and she fell on her butt. Nosedive was gunna make a smart ass remark until he saw Wildwing glaring at him.

Wildwing skated over to Sarafean and helped her up, he seemed so patient with her considering she was a mess.

For the rest of practice he tout her how to skate; after a while she seemed like a pro at it, like she always knew how. Wildwing walked over to Tonya after practice.

"I want you to find anything you can about Sarafean" he whispered to her.

She nodded and went back into the base as Wildwing walked over to Sarafean, who was trying to untie her skates.

"Need any help"

"No I got it" she looked at him with huge light, brown eyes "Thank you for asking."

After she got her skated undone, Sarafean and Wildwing walked back into the nest.


	2. Chapter 2

CH. 2

It had been a week since the team found Sarafean. The little human was almost like a pet the them, since she got into everything like a little puppy. Malory and Tonya had taken her out shopping so she wouldn't have to wear clothes that were way to big for her fragile body.

Although Tonya searched and searched, she was unable to find any info on Sarafean. No birth certificate, medical records…nothing; it was like she never existed.

Sarafean was on the training room watching Duke and Wildwing spar. Nosedive was sitting next to her, he glanced over to her and noticed how she would just star at them; never blinking, as if she was afraid she'd miss something. He slowly leaned sideways, getting a closer look at her. She never moved. Sarafean just stared at the two sparing and seemed to act like Nosedive was never there.

"Who's up next?" Wildwing asked while wiping sweat from his brow.

"M-may I try?" Sarafean asked looking at him with her huge, puppy like eyes.

"I don't know, are you sure…"

"I'll go easy on her Wildwing." Grin said stepping onto the platform.

Wildwing bit down lightly on his bottom lip and thought about it. "Mmmm, Alright; but you have to be very easy with her."

Sarafean smiled and gave him a tight hug before she got on the platform as well. Both Grin and herself walked to the middle and bowed before taking a few steps back and got in their fighting stances. They moved in a slow circle for a few seconds before Sarafean finally charged. Grin was taken by surprise when she had him pinned before he could even make one move.

"Did I do good?" Sarafean asked in a childish tone as she looked him over.

"I've never seen anyone move so fast. Are you hiding something from us." he said in a somewhat joking tone.

"Uh-uh," she said shaking her head and smiled.

Sarafean let him go and stood up strait proud of what she did. Even though they told him to go easy on her; she was still proud of herself. Grin got back to his feet and got ready to fight again. The others watched in amazement at how easy she took him down. When it was near impossible for the rest of them to.

Nosedive grew suspicious when he saw the edge of something peaking out from her shirt coaler. Before he could get a better look at it Sarafean turned to face the rest of the baffled team.

"Well, I guess that's enough training for today." Wildwing said as the others left the training room.

Sarafean hopped down and walked with him. She seemed so breakable standing next to the drake. He looked down at the small girl who barley came up to his shoulders.

"You did every well out there Sarafean."

"I'm glad you think that." she said cheerfully.

Wildwing felt his heart skip a beat when her innocent face looked up at him. When they locked eyes, his legs felt as if they would give out on him at any moment. He didn't find it strange that her eyes had no emotion in them; no fear, hate, not even joy. They were just empty pools of beautiful nothingness.

"Why are you looking at me like that Wildwing?" he question brought him back to reality…hard.

"I ah…I…" he tried to stammer out what he wanted to say, but had no lick in doing so.

Sarafean's huge eyes studied him as he tried to think of something to say. Wildwing looked away blushing slightly, since he couldn't think of anything and because he felt a little self-conscious around her.

he thought disapproving of himself. 

"Are you alright?" she asked caringly.

Wildwing took a deep breath and looked over at her, even though it felt as if it would kill him to do so.

"Yah, I'm fine." he said with a small smile and ruffled her hair.

They got to the living room and sat down with the others to watch one if the movies Malory got from Blockbusters. Of cores, the first one they had to watch was a romance(yuck). Sarafean watched it, a little confused when the two actors started a vary steamy make-out seen .

"What are they doing?" she whispered to Nosedive who was sitting to the left of her.

"They're kissing each other." he said giving her a funny look.

"Why?"

"'Cause they like each other?" he looked at Sarafean like she was crazy.

She looked at least around his age, and she still didn't know what a kiss was? Then his attention was taken by the mark pocking out of he shirt.

"Can I see your tattoo?" he whispered to her.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"That thing on the back of your lower neck; can I see it?" he asked again.

Instantly her hand moved to her neck covering the mark. Her eyes were wide and filled with fear as she looked at him. Sarafean stumbled up from her seat and let her feet rush her to where ever they wanted to take her. Then the sudden memory of screaming people and a strange green liquid that made things hard to see, popped into her head. Before she could remember anymore a hand on her shoulder made her stop and scream.

"Sarafean, it's alright. It's just me Wildwing." his soothing, soft voice rang through her ears pushing the memory farther back into her subconscious.

She turned to look at him, shaking slightly from getting startled. Wildwing was a little startled when she wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his chest.

"It's-all-right." he couldn't think of anything else to say, since he didn't know what made her storm out the living room.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3

Wildwing was laying on his bead staring up at the sealing. He had just calmed Sarafean down and got her to sleep. He ran the entire day though his mind to see if he could find out what got her so scared. She seemed fine until the movie. He kept running the day through his mind over and over again, and still wasn't able to find anything. Wildwing had dozed off around one in the morning.

He found himself sitting on a piece of cracked cement in the middle of a destroyed city. Wildwing slowly got up and looked around.

He cupped his hand to the side of his beak to carry his voice. "Hello?"

There was no response, so he tried again. After about the fifth time he decided to look for life instead of it finding him. The sound of crying caught his attention; his feet carried him to it as fast as they were able to. After what seemed like hours he stopped in front of the crying girl.

"Miss? What happened here?" he asked reaching out and touching her small shoulder.

The girl turned to look at him. It was Sarafean. She was wearing nothing and had huge cuts and bruises all over her.

"G-get away f-from me." she said in a shaky voice as she tried to crawl away from him.

"Sarafean, it's just me Wildwing. I'm not gunna hurt you." he said calmly and took off his pajama shirt.

After helping her to her feet, he put the shirt on her bare, shaking body.

"Now please tell me what happened." he said as he held her in his arms.

Her emotionless eyes looked up at him. They were glowing and had lines of numbers moving across them.

"I happened." she said, her voice was in an echo.

Then everything around them levitated and started flying in any and every direction. A huge piece of a building was heading toward them. Wild wing curled Sarafean in his arms so he…

Wildwing rushed up covered in a sticky sweat. A small squeal made him jump. With his hand over his chest to keep his heart in, Wildwing looked to his left to see who or what fell off of his bed. Sarafean's head pocked up looking at him.

"What are you ding in here." he asked as she climbed back up on his bed.

"I don't like thunder…" was all she said.

"But you shouldn't be able to hear it. We're to far under ground."  
"I can here it though."

"You didn't have a problem with it a few day's ago when it rained."

She looked at him with childlike eyes. Wildwing could remember when Nosedive would give him the same look during a storm.

"Alright, you can sleep with me tonight." he said giving in and lifted the covers for her.

Sarafean smiled and crawled under the covers, beside him. He wrapped his arms around her when she snuggled closer.

"You're warm," she said with a small yawn.

Wildwing smiled and lightly rested his chin on the top of her head, and they both fell asleep soon after.

The next morning Wildwing could feel something soft and warm under his hand. His eyes slowly opened, he looked down to see where his hand was. His eyes widened and his cheeks turned bright red as he quickly pulled his hand off of her breast and out of her shirt. The sudden movement caused Sarafean to wake up.

"What's wrong?" she asked sleepily and turned to face him.

"I-I-I'm so sorry Sarafean. I didn't know…"

"Sorry for what?"

"For where my hand was." he held back the shocked look that wanted to mold onto his face.

"That's bad?" she asked in a childish tone.

"Yes, that is very bad Sarafean. No one should be able to touch you like that." he said propping himself up on one elbow.

All he got from her was a confused look.

He took a deep breath and decided to give her a better explanation.

"The only person who you should allow to touch you like that, is the one person you love."

"Why?"

"It might lead to something else and that something else shouldn't be with just anyone."

"So I only let the person I love put their hand where ever they want when ever they want?"

"No, not when ever they want. If it makes you uncomfortable, then don't let anyone tough you, even if they love you and you love them back."

"Oh, okay." she said and wrapped her arms around him in a hug. "Thanks for telling me, Wildwing."

He tried to control his blush when her breasts pressed up against him from her hug. Sarafean let him go and got off the bed.

"Where are you going?" he asked looking down to hide his red face.

"To take a shower and get dressed. Wanna join me?"

"N-no, you g-go ahead." his face got even redder.

Wildwing flopped back down on his bed when he heard her leave. He just stared up at the ceiling, letting everything soak in and the blush on his cheeks go away.

A knock at his door made him jump.

Alfadarkwolf: Well that's it for ch.3. Thank you to everyone who reviews, they really encourage me to keep writing.


End file.
